The present application is directed to an exercise apparatus on which a user's feet move in generally elliptical paths of motion as the apparatus is pedaled by the user.
Elliptical pedal exercisers have increased in popularity. These exercisers permit a user to stand on pedal mechanisms and drive the pedals in a manner similar to driving the pedals of a stationary bicycle or a stair climbing machine. As opposed to stationary bicycles and stair climbing machines, however, the pedals of an elliptical pedal exerciser do not traverse a circular path of motion or an oscillating up-and-down path of motion. The pedals of an elliptical pedal exerciser are coupled to a pedal movement mechanism which causes the pedals to move in generally elliptical paths of motion, simulating the striding foot movements of a person while running or walking.
A number of different exercise apparatuses having pedals which move in generally elliptical paths of motion are described in the prior art literature. For representative examples, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,786,050; 5,242,343; 5,279,529; 5,352,169; 5,518,473; 5,540,637; 5,549,526; and 5,562,574.
While many different types of elliptical exercise apparatus have been proposed, and many have been commercialized, the need exists for improvements in construction and design which result in an apparatus of relatively simple constructions with a minimum of moving parts and which provides smooth, repeatable movement and also provides a robust mechanism that can withstand prolonged and repeated use.